


...and I will hold on to you.

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Sebastian's and Lewis' relationship throughout years.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes so idek what this will be lmao it's a very impulsive decision so i guess i'll just go with it and y'all gotta bear with me for a moment ajsnns

It all started in Russia 2015. Frankly they thought it's gonna be a one-off thing. Release the tension and affection that was building up between them and return back to being respectful rivals the next race…but that didn't happen.

Life of a Formula 1 World Champion is not what a lot of people assume it is or have this fantasy about. Sure it gives you the attention, all the women you could wish for, lots and lots of money, privilege and honour, also beautiful cars, all the possibilities you could do in life, if you choose to do them.

Many will turn a blind eye or not even think of what it takes to become a person part of that special club. Not many in the world can say they are an F1 World Champion and there is a reason for that.

The part where you feel all the pressure on your shoulders, where you constantly have to think of the bigger picture. You have to prepare for the hate that will come along on this journey with you. They will pinpoint a quality that you have that they don't like or they won't like you just because of the fact that you're winning and winning and winning.

Not many will like the ruthlessness and the egoistic behavior you have to have on track to just be in the championship fight (of course if you are given a very good car), the determination to win, getting up whenever you fall, sacrifices that have to be made to taste the feeling of being on top of the world.

You'd think the need for warmth and comfort was what got them together. It did keep them together, but what made them finally give in to one another was something that makes them as drivers. Their winning and flirtatious nature. That weekend in Sochi Lewis did the winning, Sebastian did the flirting. 

Lewis couldn't keep his focus in the press conference. The adrenaline from racing made him hear his own blood running through his bloodstream. Maybe he also drank a bit too much champagne. He felt Sebastian's thigh press against his own. He didn't want to make any of it because it wouldn't go unnoticed. Also it wasn't intentional, it happened most of the times Seb had to sit next to him. He fought the urge to get flustered, feeling warmth throughout his whole body. 

"Lewis?" The interviewees voice brought him back.

"Sorry, I didn't hear your question. I can't focus because of the girls here." His head nodded at the direction where grid girls were standing in front of them. "Girls wave." Lewis giggled, as he felt more of Seb's thigh pressed on his, making rosy colour appear on his cheeks. 

That's when Sebastian's flirting came in. It was mostly making jokes on Lewis' behalf but letting Lewis' hotel room slip up. Lewis didn't know was that on purpose. It made him fluster even more, while watching Seb grin.

Getting out of the press room, Lewis took a deep breath, running his hand through his platinum blonde hair. He could hear Sebastian talking with Perez behind him but he didn't want to join in, he just wanted to be done with the press and get away from Seb so that he can finally let out this breath he feels like he's been holding in since he sat next to him.

In the comfort of his hotel room he finally asked himself what the hell even that was in the press conference. Why did something that happens as regular as it can be affect him so much. He was going to blame it on champagne and having way too much of it. 

To say Lewis was surprised when a knock interrupted his thoughts and saw it was Sebastian at his door would be an understatement. They rarely showed up at each other's hotel door or motorhome after a good race for themselves like this one was. They liked talking. Sharing words and thoughts after whatever shitty session any of them had. It became a routine that after realizing the true nature of it, Lewis now felt bad about it. He enjoyed the German's company not only after a shit race. Yes, Lewis was surprised by his presence but he didn't mind it. 

Sebastian settles down next to Lewis on the big and very comfortable bed. He first congratulated Lewis, then it was general race talk, which turned into talk about each other's family. Surprisingly Lewis found it amusing hearing him talk about the new addition to his family.

The small smile on his face was soon gone.

"To be honest I expected Nico to be here."

"Why?" Lewis replies way too quickly. Cringing, he avoids mentioning the rule that he and Sebastian had and that was not to mention that guy at all, let alone his name. Seb knows that rule damn well but he did it anyways.

"He had a pretty shit race, your lead is getting bigger in the championship, he is most likely furious right now." Lewis looks at the German whole time as he says it. He doesn't know why him thinking that he would allow that guy in here hurts him.

Sebastian turns to him to see his face while he answers him. He could feel the harsh breaths Lewis was taking in and out hit his face. "You damn well know I wouldn't allow him anywhere near." He could feel Lewis' body tense just like it did today in the press conference. It's different though. He was now getting defensive at Sebastian's words, earlier in the conference he was defensive at his own body not to show. Sebastian finds it amusing that Lewis thinks he didn't notice.

Shrugging, he replies "I just assumed, I know about the whole thing between you two." It was a slight lie. He didn't know about it, he heard it. It was a very popular thing to be hearing about in the paddock in recent years. It was personnel gossip, so it could be nothing but there was definitely something.

"I guess you don't know me that well." Lewis' words caught bought of them off guard. They were too quickly off of Lewis' tongue before he could even think what he was even freaking implying. He regretted everything when he saw Sebastian's eyes go wide and he just looked at him silently for a short time, studying his face. He was doing that for probably a few heartbeats but to Lewis it felt like years.

He wanted to fix this, whatever this even was now. Is it a friendship, is it something more for both or only himself because his body reaction made him too confused today. God, he just wanted to get under the covers, press his face into the pillow and forget about anything he said or anything that happened today.

"Then let me get to know you." The breath Lewis was about to exhale suddenly stopped dead in his throat. His brown, chocolatey eyes with golden flecks from the dim lights in the room went wide first at Sebastian's words and then again when he felt his lips touch his own. He didn't think at that moment. He kissed him back. Sebastian caught him when he was off guard but soon when their hands were roaming everywhere Lewis knew, deep down he knew he won't regret any of this the next day.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guess who cried after the race and on monday when seb and lewis swapped helmets? me bitch.
> 
> anyways here is a new chapter i'll try to make them longer but i gotta start getting ready for school now. enjoyeth thee story (is this how shakespeare wrote idk)

The day after, they were almost late for their plane. Lewis was rambling, while his heart was beating so fast it almost jumped out of his chest. He didn't want what happened last night to make them become cold to one another. Sebastian was one of the only drivers whom he felt like he was his friend and felt comfortable around him. He didn't want to ruin another friendship. 

Sebastian's sigh made the words coming out of his mouth stop. "I don't regret anything, Lewis. I enjoyed last night as much as I enjoyed every night when we talked and joked around." 

Lewis has now calmed down, but his heart was still racing because he was so close to Sebastian. He looked into his ocean blue eyes to see if Seb meant each word he said. It calmed him down, the finality of his words, it was like he told him to 'stop worrying, I am by your side, don't worry.'

"Now I really have to leave and you have to start packing." They both smiled at those words. It's going to be some time until they see each other once again. Sebastian was leaning in for a kiss but hesitated. The hesitation made Lewis chuckle, meeting his lips in a slow, goodbye kiss. 

"I can't wait to see you in the US again. Bye." Sebastian whispered, his right hand on Lewis' left upper arm as to not forget his warmth but also to quietly say he'll miss him.

Before closing the door behind him, Sebastian could hear a small, quiet "Goodbye" from Lewis. Not long after, Nico was approaching him and Sebastian could notice the confusion written all over his face. This was the Mercedes floor, no wonder it looked weird seeing a Ferrari driver here.

"Oh hi, Sebastian."

Nodding, Sebastian greeted him, continuing to walk to the elevator. He heard Nico knocking on Lewis' door, the elevator door closing just as he hears a distant "Toto is going to kill you, you're late."

Sebastian didn't miss his share of scolding by Maurizio as well. Kimi was sitting on the couch in the hotel lobby, smiling at Seb being in trouble while eating some peanuts that were on the nearby table. 

They were about to leave when they saw the Mercedes guys. Toto and Nico talking and Lewis trailing behind them. They exchanged their greetings, not taking too long. Mercedes guys already left while Ferrari guys waited for their drive. Kimi was definitely going to remember the smile Seb and Lewis shared in the hotel lobby, already thinking when he was going to casually bring it up.

 

*********

Everything is bigger in Texas they say. Would that make Lewis winning the championship here bigger? Probably not. 

Lewis was in the press conference. Sebastian it seems didn't understand that and he keeps texting him.

'I think Maurizio is still mad at me :('

'Even though I am always late.'

Lewis couldn't help but smile. He probably looked stupid smiling at his phone, trying to be as discreet and fast as possible so that other drivers especially Kimi next to him and Daniel behind him don't notice. He put his phone on silent and back into his pocket, making a post it note in his brain to answer Seb whenever he gets his first chance to do so. He was trying to avoid getting sent weird shit from Sebastian when he is unable to answer him.

Soon questions about Kimi's and Valtteri's incident started pouring in and Lewis didn't care for that. He remembered the content of Sebastian's most recent messages, it made him remember when in the Sochi airport he sent a text message to Seb saying:

'I just searched on wikihow but there is nothing on 'How to make your boss not be mad at you after you slept with another driver and then was late the next morning.''

For which Lewis got a slap on the back of his head from Sebastian because as he said 'Maurizio was next to me at that moment what if he saw it.' To which Lewis tried to defend himself 'Seb I can't tell who is next to you when we aren't in the same room I'm not Profesor Charles Xavier' and he got another slap on the back of his head.

Lewis felt his blood rush to his cheeks at the memory of that. His rosy cheeks were definitely noticed by many journalists which earned a question for him that he had to excuse for not hearing it and asking the journalist to repeat it.

When the other drivers started answering the question Lewis checked his phone, only to be greeted by the fact that he took too long to reply to Sebastian and he started sending weird shit.

'Look at this pair of rabbits I saw the other day.'

Lewis then had to stop himself from googling how much bleach costs because seeing a picture of rabbits making more rabbits definitely wasn't something he wanted stored in his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated imma go now get ready for school cheer lads


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello my dudes and dudettes here is chapter 3 yaaaaaayyyyy it's about to be midnight so probably in the morning after some sleep is given to my brain cells i won't like a word i wrote but we will see.
> 
> i watched the us gp '15 cool down room and podium celebrations because of this instead of studying :) #i have my priorities straight seb and lewis should pay me

Lewis couldn't feel the vibrations from the car's engine nor the tyres going over a bump on the track. When he crossed the finish line he became a 3-time World Champion. He equaled his own hero, the thought leaving him breathless. 

He undid his seat belts, one hand on the wheel the other reaching for the sky. Waving to the crowd, trying to grasp reality.

The amount of excitement in his small body is so big it tries to burst through him. He jumps of his car, almost falling over before lunging into the arms of his team.

Walking up to the cooling down room, he was met with an applause from the grid girls. The sound of clapping hands still couldn't make him believe it actually happened. It all felt like a fantasy, like any of this wasn't real.

When he walked in, Nico congratulated him. Lewis lingered a bit longer onto him, too long for his own liking, his thoughts arranging themselves in his head to actually make him realize reality. He did it once again. The championship was his.

While weighing himself he heard another applause from the grid girls. It was Sebastian. Lewis heard a slight "Congrats" before going into Sebastian's arms. When he felt his warmth around him, Lewis let out a breath he was holding in. His whole body relaxed at the brief contact.

When the warmth disappeared, a tingling feeling has left. Lewis went to the table to take his helmet off. His hands were starting to shake, he felt no strength in his limbs. Crouching down, he takes a harsh and deep breath in. Taking everything in, it still felt unreal. The fact that he was a 3-time World Champion slowly setting onto it's place. Like a feather lightly dancing through the air, the fact finally met the foundation of his mind.

He struggled with the cables in his overalls. It felt like he had no energy, like his muscles were numb. Maybe his whole body was trying to adapt to this new feeling. He has won championships before, he knows the feeling you get like everything you did every day has finally payed off. The feeling of being on top of the world.

But there was more of it. The feeling felt fuller and bigger. God knows he worked hard to achieve this. Specifically this. To emulate his hero. A person that he has looked up to for so long, strived to get on his level of race craft all whilst trying to be unique to himself. 

He takes the 2nd place Pirelli hat and throws it to Nico. He didn't expect of Nico to throw it back at him, hitting his own cap. Lewis looks at him, confusion mixed with surprise written on his face. The look didn't last long maybe a few seconds before Lewis put on his hat, taking a towel to pick up the sweat on his face. 

Turning around, Lewis saw Paddy giving Nico a stern look. Briefly putting his hand on Paddy's shoulder, Lewis asks one of the circuit managers:

"Can we go out on the podium?"

Lewis felt giddy. He felt like a child on Christmas morning. The trophy was a present or a toy he waited for so long to get and it was finally there within the reach of his fingers.

He heard the announcer saying Sebastian's name, soon it was his turn to get out onto the podium and meet the screaming crowd. He jumped around, that adrenaline and excitement still pumping in his veins.

The anthem began and Lewis points to the British flag. A slight nod to his family who were watching from home. Singing the last lyrics of the anthem, he was trying to take in the view. Many times he has been up on a podium but it has this uniqueness when you see a crowd and your team after winning the championship.

Lewis was soaking wet now. Sebastian sprayed him with champagne and Paddy didn't miss his chance as well. He felt Sebastian's hand sliding on his back to his shoulder, giving him a grasp and a pat on the back. 

"You did great." 

Nodding, Lewis gives him a small "Thanks, man" after having a sip of champagne. His eyes were glossy, his face was glossy and his mind especially felt glossy even though he doesn't know what that means.

While posing for pictures, Sebastian felt Lewis' hand on his side, gripping his overalls. Lewis was jumping up and down, the grip on Sebastian's overalls serving as a support because he did feel a bit too light. Sebastian didn't make too much of the jumping even though he felt like Lewis was going to yeet off his arm out of it's socket. Sebastian knew the feeling so he let Lewis enjoy it.

Lewis was now slowly knocking on Sebastian's door. He wasn't drunk, he was tipsy but not drunk. Few weeks ago he thought he would be sharing such a night like this with a grid girl or a model. It's not something bad, he enjoys being with Sebastian unlike a girl he doesn't even know and will only be a one night stand. It's not something he is also proud of but he is hoping it won't continue.

When the dimmed light of the hotel room hit Lewis' face he immediately went into Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his neck. He heard the door click back into it's place and felt Sebastian's hands on his sides.

"I missed you." Lewis was making his voice a bit huskier, the tipsiness kicking in.

Sebastian chuckles, "You saw me like a few hours ago."

"You weren't at the party."

"Well, don't you think it would be weird to see me there….a Ferrari driver." 

Sebastian tilts his head to one side, a questioning look on his face with a hint of a smirk on his lips. Lewis pouts.

"Not fair. I should just tell Toto everything-" Lewis slightly lifts his head up, imagining all the scenarios in his head while playing with the hair at the back of Sebastian's head, "- he wouldn't be mad. He probably already knows though, you can't lie to Toto. He is like that lie machine thing. You did joke about me being shirtless in the cool down room. Maybe he saw it. I mean it doesn't mean much but he could be thinking about it. Toto ain't dumb."

Between small laughs Sebastian says: "You know, drunk you is very talkative and childlike."

Lewis puts his index finger on Sebastian's mouth in order to stop him from talking.

"No, no drunk just tipsy."

"You sure about that?" Sebastian's questioning brow shoots up.

"I can show you though." Smirk appears on Lewis' lips before he places them on top of Sebastian's. When they pull away to take a breath, Lewis' teeth graze Sebastian's bottom lip, slightly biting into the delicate flesh and tugging, asking for entrance.

"How is this proof?" Sebastian gasps out.

Lewis' eyes focus on Sebastian's wet and plump lips but instead of shutting him up with his mouth, he looks into his ocean blue orbs and answers:

"Babe, if I were drunk I wouldn't be able to stand right now."

They got lost in one another once again that night. The next morning Lewis realized that this might've been his best championship celebration both party and night.


End file.
